1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a cell culture system, and more particularly to an in vitro cell culture system comprising bioreactor and electromagnetic stimulator, and the method for cultivating cells.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric or mechanical stimulation has been used successfully to treat a wide range of bone disorders, including delayed and onounion fractures, fresh fracture healing, prevention and reverse of osteoporosis, and congenital pseudarthroses. Pulsed electromagnetic fields (PEMF) stimulation has been studied its effects applied on osteoblastic cells growth of rats in vivo (Tsai C. L., Chang W. H., Liu T. K., Wu K. H., Additive effects of prostaglandin E2 and pulsed electromagnetic fields on fracture healing, Chinese Journal of Physiology, 34 (2): 201-11, 1991).
Bioreactor for cell culture has been developed for a long period, wherein the basic principle is to load living cells or tissues into a container with culture medium and gas supply. The bioreactor provides an optimally controlled environment for cell growth (Liao C. J., Chen C. F., Chen J. H., Chiang S. F., Lin Y. J., Chang K. Y., Fabrication of porous biodegradable polymer scaffolds using a solvent merging/particulate leaching method, Journal of Biomedical Materials Research, 59 (4): 676-81, 2002 Mar. 15).
However, PEMF has not been considered as an alternative physical stimulation in bone tissue engineering. Consequently, PEMF might be a more potential perspective and approach applying to three-dimensional culture model in bone tissue engineering.